Soportar
by Olenkita
Summary: ¿Como me enamore? Ni yo lo se. Talvez me enamore con una sonrisa tuya o con un roce de nuestras manos y mi corazón pálpito mas rápido y no me di cuenta.


**Soportar**

_¿Como me enamore? Ni yo lo se. Talvez me enamore con una sonrisa tuya o con un roce de nuestras manos y mi corazón pálpito mas rápido y no me di cuenta._

Se encontraban reunidos un grupo de amigos festejando la victoria de su gran amigo "Ash" por haber ganado la liga sinnoh, brindando y bailando así se encontraban todos los presentes, los pokemon se encontraban comiendo sus pokecomidas.

Una joven de cabellera castaña con una pañoleta se encontraba comiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, pero alguien se encontraba observándola con una pequeña sonrisa que se dispuso a sacarla a bailar

¿Te gustaría bailar May? – preguntó el joven de cabellera verde regalando una gran sonrisa y una rosa roja

Claro, vamos – respondió May llevándolo donde se encontraban algunos presentes bailando

Entre los presentes que bailaban se encontraba una joven de cabellera azul, bailaba muy feliz con sus pokemon, pero había una persona que solo se limitaba a observar todo lo que ocurría alrededor

¿Misty vamos a bailar? – pregunto un moreno de cabellera alborotada, extendiéndole la mano y con una sonrisa muy común el.

Ella no respondió solo se limito a darle un sonrisa y aceptar su petición cogiendo su mano.

_Como quisiera ser el primer motivo de tu vivir y estar en ti de la misma forma que estas en mi. Representar en tu vida el sol, el presente, y el futuro la fe, la emoción y esa ilusión de__ amor que se siente una sola vez._

¿Misty en que piensas? – Pregunto alzando una ceja – ¡ya se! Seguro en lo mucho que he madurado como entrenador – dijo respondiéndose el mismo a su pregunta muy orgulloso

Habrás madurado como entrenador – estas palabras hicieron que Ash sonría mas orgullosamente – pero sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro que antes – completo su frase con una risa que hizo que Ash se molestara un poco

Pero, aunque sea no soy un amargado gritón - este comentario hizo que la joven hiciera que la joven también se amargara y comenzara un discusión

Inmaduro –

Amargada –

Sabes, yo vine aquí solo a felicitarte por tu victoria – dijo aun molesta y sorprendiendo al joven – Y no a pelear así que mejor me iré – dijo caminando hasta la salida pero alguien la agarro impidiendo que se vaya

Perdóname Misty no quise molestarte – dijo en susurro cerca de la oreja de Misty haciendo que sus mejillas tomaran un color rosado – en verdad te extrañado mucho cuando viajaba en sinnoh

Ash… yo – decía Misty con un poco de miedo

Te quiero mucho Misty – esto sorprendió tanto a misty que hizo que se pusiera tan roja como un tomate

Yo… - no sabia que decir

_Significas tanto para mi que decir te quiero no es suficiente. Significas tanto en vida que cuando pienso en ti lo más bello se hace realidad. _

Misty yo te comprendo si no me quieres – dijo triste el joven Ash – pero desde que dejaste de viajar conmigo – hizo una pausa tomando aire – me he sentido extraño como si me faltara algo y mas en sinnoh donde no he podido dejar de pensar en ti

Ash yo… te amo – tenia que decirlo, ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo

Misty yo también te amo y mucho – respondió muy feliz por lo que acababa de escuchar de Misty – en verdad que yo…

No pudo terminar de decir su frase ya que fue interrumpido por unos suaves labios que lo besaban con una ternura, al terminar su beso se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados por todos los presentes incluyendo los pokemon, todos se encontraban asombrados por lo que habían visto, un moreno se acerco a la nueva joven pareja

¡Por fin se decidieron! – grito un emociona Brock y dos emocionadas chicas (may y dawn)

Esto hizo que lo jóvenes se sonrojaran mas de lo que estaban antes pero dijeron al unisonomo – Bueno entonces hay que seguir festejando- se dieron un tierno beso, no necesitaban que sea apasionado ya que ellos sabían que tenían todo el tiempo de mundo

_Hola soy nueva en esto así que pueden dejar sus críticas ya que eso me ayudara a __mejorar plissss dejen review_


End file.
